


Love Serenade

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini
Summary: After the silk belt tied over his eyes , saga fell into a world of ice and fire





	Love Serenade

又是一个5月30日，双子座兄弟的生日。  
谢绝了其他黄金圣斗士们要举办热闹生日宴会的好意，撒加和加隆两人在双子宫度过了一个安静的夜晚，两个人一起在厨房里做了几个喜欢吃的菜，开了一瓶星矢送来的日本清酒，米罗送来的苹果，加隆拿过穆刚刚念力送来的卡妙独家冰桶，两个人相视一笑。  
生日快乐！  
生日快乐！  
这样的只属于两个人的夜晚，才是他们想要的。  
晚餐后撒加在厨房清洗盘碟和酒杯，他今天心情非常好，稍微多喝了几杯，本来觉得清酒没什么，可是渐渐的也觉得有些酒力上头，让他情不自禁的在刷盘子的时候哼起了音乐。  
正当他自得其乐的时候，突然一双手臂从背后拦腰抱住了他，一个下巴搁在了他的肩膀上。  
感受到后背传来的热乎乎的体温，还有那隔着衬衣都能感觉到的肌肉线条，撒加笑：能不能不要这么突然袭击，吓了我一跳，我这盘子可是迪斯马斯克特意从意大利给我带回来的，摔坏了看你怎么陪！  
身后的那个人懒懒的哼了一声，不做回答，鼻息间的温热气息落吹过，痒痒的。  
关掉水流，撒加擦干净手并且拍了拍那双交叠扣在自己腰间的手。  
好啦，别在这里耍赖，如果喝多了想睡觉就回卧室去休息。  
不知道是因为酒精的作用还是其他的原因，加隆的脸颊很烫，贴在撒加的脖子上磨蹭着。  
没喝多，不想睡，更不想动。  
撒加失笑，生日一年一年的过，怎么感觉你越过年纪越小？恩？  
别问我这个问题，你知道你今年到底几岁？  
这个吗……一时间两个人都陷入思考之中，这个问题确实比较难以回答。  
要不我们去问问史昂？撒加拨弄着加隆的手指。  
这次轮到加隆笑出声了，问他？他是永远年轻貌美的18岁青春肉体，你问他多少遍他都会这么告诉你的！  
圣战结束之后所有的黄金圣斗士都被复活在18岁的状态，尽管已经几年过去，连撒加自己都不知道过生日的时候自己的年纪该怎么算，想来想去都是一笔糊涂账。  
就势在加隆的臂弯里转了个身，捏捏弟弟有些发红的脸，撒加说：18岁的青春肉体不好么？那么多美好的事情都在等着我们，可以去做所有想做没做过的事情。  
没错，加隆低低的呢喃，比如，比如做爱，做很多很多的爱。  
两个人拥抱在厨房的水台前，脸越贴越近，嘴唇在试探了接触几下之后贴在了一起。  
他们吮吸着彼此的嘴唇，舌尖熟悉灵活的探进对方的口腔，今晚的晚餐和美酒让他们感到幸福，而这幸福感让他们的情绪很快激动起来，简单的拥吻变成了令人窒息的深吻。  
直到终于需要呼吸，加隆让两个人的嘴唇稍微有了一点点缝隙，额头抵着额头，气喘吁吁。  
我们，去卧室还是去窗前？  
笑着咬了一下加隆的嘴唇，当然是去卧室，撒加说。  
啊，这该死的洁癖！  
浴室里的水声终于停下来了，加隆觉得自己已经在抓狂的边缘，他不懂为什么自己30秒钟就能冲完的澡撒加居然可以在里面这么久，当然其实并没有多久，只是让一个处在兴奋状态的男人在床上苦等，确实是件比较残忍的事情。  
那个让他苦苦等待的人带着抱歉的微笑坐到了床边，居然很稀罕的只是把浴巾在腰间简单的打了个结就出来了，后背精悍优美的肌肉线条和在灯光下散发着健康诱人色泽的肌肤袒露无余。  
对不起让你久等了，撒加转过身，笑着看着气鼓鼓躺在那里的加隆，右手不动声色的顺着加隆的大腿向上抚摸。  
若即若离一路向上的抚摸，顿时让皮肤下有一阵阵的电流飞逝而过。加隆心里暗恨，这个可恶的人，太了解自己，总是能找到及时让自己闭嘴的办法。  
哼，你也知道让我久等了啊？  
我知道啊，撒加眼睛一眨，左手解开了腰间的浴巾结，顿时他那完美到极致的身体就毫无保留的展现在加隆眼前。  
肌肤，肌肉，线条和比列的完美结合，纵然已经亲近过这个身体很多次，依然是感觉到震撼的美。  
现在这个尤物的另一只手也摸在了加隆的大腿上，撒加看着瞬间眼神有点恍惚的加隆，抚摸着与自己同样的肌肉紧实修长的大腿，心里涌起了极大的满足感。  
他缓慢的，耐心的施加力度向上抚摸，在慢慢的向下滑过，手上的力度与两个人呼吸的频率相呼应，好舒服啊……加隆说，同时身体难耐的扭动了一下。  
在向上一点，那里，那里好吗？  
轻声的要求听起来像一只陷入困倦的猎豹，此时的加隆简直可爱的不得了。  
撒加的身体轻轻的向前凑了凑，他的两只手滑进了加隆大腿的内测。  
然后加隆突然拽住了他的手腕用力向前一拉，于是撒加整个人扑倒在加隆的身上，毫无遮挡的裸诚相见，彼此都已经有反应了的身体碰在一起，让他心里一颤。  
你这是……  
还没反应过来怎么回事，视线就从向下变成了向上，加隆一反刚才的醉眼迷离，得意洋洋的压在他的身上。  
让我等了这么久，你不会真的以为我这么简单就会原谅你吧？  
肌肤贴合的感觉永远都是那么舒适，虽然现在自己的处境可能略有不妙。  
那你想让我怎么做才会原谅我呢？  
我当然不会要求你今天晚上和我做上十次来作为补偿啦！亲昵的在撒加额头上吻了一下，加隆腾出一只手在床头摸索着什么。  
十次也不是不可以啊，只要我们俩都能坚持下来。撒加笑答，同时好奇加隆在那里摸索什么。  
居然这么好说话，那就答应我一件事吧。加隆把一只大腿挤进撒加的两腿之间。  
什么事？   
接下来无论发生什么，都不要动。  
撒加的身体随着加隆腿部的动作轻颤了一下，他吐出一口气，微笑回答：好。  
一条黑色的缎带，蒙上了他的眼睛。  
世界陷入一片黑暗之中，随之而来的是立刻变的敏锐的听觉和触觉。  
双手被举过头顶，丝柔凉滑的触感让他意识到那是另一条缎带缠绕上了他的手腕，不松不紧的几圈，并不觉得勒手，但是如果想活动手腕也不太容易。  
有手指轻轻的滑过他的身侧，甚至能听见加隆吞咽唾液的声音。  
全身赤裸的躺在灯光下，被蒙住眼睛，扣住手腕，被另一个人的目光一览无余，这从来没有尝试过的体验让他瞬间兴奋起来。  
相信加隆和他一样，两人之间奇妙的感应和此刻加倍敏锐的感官都告诉他对方那加速流动的血液和变的急促有点粗重的呼吸。  
嘴唇觉得有点干，撒加情不自禁的舔了舔.。  
像是一个邀请，他不知道自己这个动作在灯光下看起来有多诱惑。  
下一秒他的嘴唇就被覆盖住，是火热湿润的长吻，灵活的舌尖肆意的在他的口腔里扫荡，滑过口腔黏膜，与他的舌头纠缠在一起，直到两人呼吸都觉得困难，才恋恋不舍的退出，还在他的嘴唇上舔了一圈。  
现在还觉得嘴唇干嘛……窃窃私语，调笑着问他。  
撒加没有回答，他急促的呼吸和不断滚动着的喉结已经透露出他的感受，这个销魂蚀骨的热吻打开了他全身渴求快乐的开关，每一寸皮肤每一个毛孔都在等待着被爱抚被触摸。  
挤进他两腿之间的加隆的腿在若有若无的碰触着他，两个人的身体肌肤都散发着热力。  
加隆的手滑入他的大腿内侧，在他血脉跳动的位置漫不经心的来回抚摸着，正当撒加挺起腰迎合时，手却向下来到膝盖的位置，牢牢的固定住开始微颤的双腿。  
感受到手指在绕着膝盖画着圈，他听见加隆的笑：我不是告诉过你不许动么  
对，不允许动，作为让一个男人在床上苦等的惩罚。  
深深的吸了口气，撒加无声的点了点头。  
轻轻的活动了下被缎带束缚住的手腕，他开始有点后悔自己答应这件事，天知道今天晚上他的耐力为什么会这么弱。  
像猫一样把自己的头在撒加的肩膀蹭了一蹭，加隆把脸贴在撒加的胸口，静静的倾听他的心跳。  
在皮肤和肌肉之下，快速有力的心跳，那是生命的象征。  
哥哥，活着真好。  
因为活着，可以纵情去爱，可以不留任何遗憾的付出和占有。  
能够这样倾听你的心跳，是我最大的幸福。  
一个吻，落在胸口心脏的位置，先是深深的吻，然后是反复的舔舐，最后是用牙齿轻轻的啃咬。  
他吻过肌肉匀称健壮的肩膀，腋窝，缓缓向上抚摸着被束缚在撒加头顶的手臂，舔过每一根手指，从左臂吻上去，在从右臂吻下来，缓慢而细致，最后一个缠绵的长吻暂停这漫长的爱抚。  
加隆……撒加的声音在发抖，他像干涸的鱼一样抿着自己的嘴。  
然而这种甜蜜的折磨并没有结束，加隆修长的手指来到了他的小腹处，腰侧，在哪里反复抚摸，直到两个人都觉得皮肤之间的热度已经可以让血液沸腾，才恋恋不舍的向下，沿着小腹，腹股沟，大腿外侧，大腿内侧，房间里已经只能听见撒加急促的呼吸和时不时不能自制发出的呻吟。  
这种惩罚，什么时候才能结束？  
似乎是听见了他的心声，加隆抬起身来，撒加只听见床头柜上有块状物轻微细小的撞击声，还没来得及考虑是什么，就被皮肤上传来的凉意瞬间惊到。  
一块小小却从晚饭后到现在依然冰凉的冰块，正沿着他的肚脐划着圆圈。  
冰之魔术师卡妙的临时起意，并没有想到会被派上如此用场。  
皮肤因为突然到来的凉意起了一层战栗，这凉意还没来的及扩散开，就被加隆火热的唇舌爱抚过去，身体太热，冰块太小，很快就融化掉，被两个人的体温蒸发掉。  
撒加觉得自己的像是被人放置在火焰上的一条鱼，而加隆的爱抚就是炽热的火焰，将他翻来覆去的灼烤，他渴望更多的水，更多的滋润，更多的爱抚来缓解此刻的焦躁。  
他的鬓角被出来的细细的汗打湿了，刚轻轻侧了一下头，就有一只手贴心的替他理好已经凌乱的鬓发。  
还没结束，哥哥。   
我想惩罚你的并不是这让我等待的短短几分钟，而是之前你我之间那些所有空白的岁月。  
那些不能拥抱你也不能被你拥抱的，漫长的时间。  
所以，还没有结束。  
加隆从冰桶里又拿出小小的一块冰，放进了自己的嘴里，当那小小的冰块在舌尖转了一圈后，他凝视着浑身都泛起了淡淡红晕微微颤抖的撒加，再度低下头去。  
从一开始他就没有碰触过撒加那早已经火热硬挺的欲望，无论是身体的贴合还是手指的游离，连那缠绵漫长几乎遍布每一寸肌肤的吻，无论撒加怎么用扭动来暗示，用喘息来呼唤，他都刻意绕了过去。  
冰与火的世界，在这一刻交融。  
一直被撩拨着情欲到现在，终于克制不住惊呼出声的撒加腰部挺起，头向后仰去，被绑在一起的两只手死死的抓住了白色的床单。  
明明是等待了许久的一刻，脱口而出的却是：不要  
因为这快乐太过鲜明，太过强烈，犹如一叶被巨浪甩至峰顶的小船，他，迷失了。  
线条漂亮的腹肌忍不住痉挛着，浑身的肌肉都随着强烈的刺激而在战栗，他皱着眉不知道自己在胡乱的呻吟什么。  
他只知道他最敏感的地方一会在火热的口腔里被紧紧包裹，一会又有冰凉的冰块滑过，热的时候史火山，冷的时候是冰原，每当他要被火热的唇舌爱抚到释放边缘的时候，就有一块冰过来将他拽入深深的海底，让他在几乎窒息的压迫感里醒过来。  
他在即将攀上山顶而狂喜的下一秒滑落，然后加隆又会把他重新慢慢的拉上去。  
蒙住眼睛的黑色缎带在他的扭动中从脸上滑落，重见光明的一刻他像一个溺水的人一样用力吸了一口气，他看着加隆附在他下身的头。   
求你，让我……话一出口，才 意识到自己的声音已经抖的不成样子。  
加隆抬起头，星眸蓝发的英俊面孔上浮现出一个温柔却坚定的笑容，他咽下嘴里的冰水和体液的混合体，摇了摇头。  
不，还不行。  
撒加觉得自己快要昏厥了，他被难以满足的欲望折磨的想哭。  
凑过来解开束在撒加手上的缎带，轻柔替他按摩了下肩膀的肌肉和关机，加隆抱住撒加已经汗津津的身体，热烈的吻着他。  
他们的鼻尖抵在一起，气喘嘘嘘的拥抱着彼此，撒加的眼睫毛似乎都被汗水湿透了，他的蓝眼睛则是被情欲之火融化的蓝宝石。  
张开嘴，加隆轻声说。  
小小的一个冰块，放进了撒加的嘴里。  
加隆的手指同时也伸进了他的嘴里在里面轻轻的搅了一下。  
喂我喝水，好么？  
撒加点了点头，略微有点乏力的他后撤一下，用手肘撑起上半身。  
加隆侧卧在他身边，满怀期待的看着他，冰块在嘴里迅速的融化了，撒加靠过去，搂住加隆的肩膀，两个人又热吻在一起共同分享融化的冰水。  
虽然这一点点水，远远不够缓解两个人的饥渴，如同这场热烈的情爱进行到现在，两个人的渴望反倒愈加强烈。  
不断变换着角度的吻让撒加整个人都压在了加隆身上，加隆右手摸索着探入贴合在一起的下身，摩挲着两个人都已经满涨的欲望，撒加的身体猛的震一下，从热吻中挣扎出去开始剧烈的喘气，他用手臂稍微的撑起自己的身体，闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛随着身体的起伏而轻颤。  
加隆的左手手指探入那微张的嘴唇里，在口腔里滑动了一圈，撒加眯着眼睛看着他，就势含住了那根探入口中的手指。  
柔滑的舌头裹住那根手指，缠绕，吸吮，后退一下吐出半根手指在缓缓的含入嘴里，来回吞吐，舌尖在手指上画着曲线，沿着手指的第一个处关节勾勒，舔过指尖，在指尖绕圈滑动，时不时稍微用力的吮吸一下。  
这是加隆最喜欢也为最享受的一系列动作，撒加了解他所有隐秘的喜好，两个人之间并没有因为太过了解而失去情爱过程中的惊喜，反倒是每次都觉得比上一次更销魂。  
而在这一过程中，撒加那湿润的蓝眼睛一直都没有离开过加隆，他一边享受着着加隆带给他酥麻连连的快感，一边极其投入的挑逗着对方，平日里俊美的面容带着情欲尚未得到满足的苦闷神情和优雅矜持的放荡感。  
这场漫长的前戏终于是快要结束，加隆抽出手指任凭撒加轻轻啃咬他的脖颈，一边摸索着刚才放在枕下的安全套，却发现怎么摸也摸不到。  
撒加笑着从他的脖子上抬起头，手里拿着一样东西在加隆眼前晃了一晃。  
你在找它么？  
说完，他雪白整齐的牙齿将安全套包装袋的一角咬住，在加隆面前慢慢的撕开了包装。加隆都没来得及将那撕开的包装袋抢过来，撒加就顺着他的身体向下滑，来到下身，轻轻咬住安全套边缘一处，埋下头去。  
加隆屏住了呼吸，眼睁睁的看着撒加在唇舌并用的为他带上安全套。  
撒加此时望着他的眼神就要让他在不能自控中爆炸。  
再也等不下去，他拽过两个枕头摞在一起，拽过撒加，在他的后背亲吻了一下，这是一个两人都懂的暗号，每当两个人想用后入式的时候，加隆或者撒加就会在对方的后背上吻一下。  
这是撒加很喜欢的姿势，那种未知的期待和将自己的脆弱完全展示给对方的信赖，让他感到格外兴奋，虽然加隆觉得这样看不见撒加的脸，无法看到高潮那一刻对方脸上的表情，但是撒加只说了一句话：我们每次都换不同的姿势好了。  
即使已经做过很多次，但是每次腰部被枕头垫起，感觉到轻柔涂抹开来的润滑液，还是会有淡淡的羞耻感，撒加垂下头，任自己的长发垂落盖住发热的面颊。  
加隆把他的头扭过来，给了他一个深深的吻，在紧紧的扣住了他的手指。  
顶住那柔软的入口，缓缓的进入，两个人都发出了一声满足的叹息，感觉还好？贴在后背的加隆亲吻着他的耳朵关心的问到，撒加点点头，同时稍稍弓了一下腰。  
不想给对方腰部太多压力，加隆用手臂撑起自己的上半身，下半身贴过去开始运动，他们已经等了这一刻很久，对对方身体和敏感处的熟悉让两个人的配合天衣无缝，并没有太多的话语，平时他们说的话已经够多的了，这种时候只要专心追求快感就好。  
房间里除了身体撞击时的声音，就是他们的喘息声，他们的身体越来越热，两个人的身上都出了一层汗，加隆脸上的汗珠随着他身体的动作会有几滴落在撒加的后背上，他紧紧揽住撒加肌肉紧实的腰，向上提了一下。  
立刻他就听见一声近乎与甜腻，撒加平日里绝不可能发出的声音，那紧紧包裹住他的身体剧烈的颤抖了起来，撒加仰起头，鬓发被脸上的汗水黏住，嘴唇半张，他狂乱的扭动着，像是在逃离这过于强烈的刺激，又像是在迎合身后传来的快感。  
就是这里。  
他喜欢听见撒加发出那种声音，他想听到更多。  
于是他没有放过撒加，任凭他在身下剧烈颠簸的像只疯狂的野马，加隆还是牢牢的扣住了他，用自己的冲撞和手臂驯服了他。  
最后欲望爆发的那一刹那，他们觉得仿佛又回到了生命最初的状态。  
融为一体，在无穷无尽的余韵的海面上漂浮。  
拥抱在一起躺在哪里过了好一会，加隆湿润的嘴唇贴着撒加的耳朵问：想喝水么？  
撒加点点头。  
加隆刚要起身，被撒加拉住了。  
撒加伸手从冰桶里捞出所剩无几的一块冰块，塞进了加隆嘴里。   
喂我喝水，好么？


End file.
